Toluene sulfonamide is widely known as a highly effective anti-fungal agent exhibiting anti-fungal activity against fungal infected plant tissues and human skin. For instance, Harry Pugh disclosed in 1967 that para-toluene is highly effective as a topical agent for the treatment of skin fungal diseases. According to Pugh, such anti-fungal activity is achieved by incorporating para-toluene sulfonamide with propylene glycol to form a 7-8% solution by weight. However, toluene sulfonamide has never been reported as an anticancer agent, nor has it been reported as an cancer necrotizing agent.
It is theoretically possible that a compound exhibiting anti-fungal activity may also possess other biocidal activities either by the same anti-fungal mechanism or by an entirely different mechanism. In the field of cancer therapy, it is likely that a compound inhibiting fungal growth in plant cells may inhibit the growth of cancer cells found in human tissue. As such, the inventor conceives and believes that toluene sulfonamide might be effective in killing human cancer cells in light of its effectiveness in killing fungi found in plant cells.
Many existing cancer drugs are hampered by unwarranted side effects which may severely limit their applications. It is therefore desirable to have an anti-cancer drug which exhibits a potent anti-cancer activity without producing any significant adverse side effects to a human recipient. Furthermore, a desirable anti-cancer drug shall be compatible with or be complementary with other anti-cancer drugs or cancer therapy to provide a synergistic effect when used in conjunction with such others.
It is generally agreed that the activity of a drug may vary significantly with the ways such drug is prepared or formulated. This is particular true for many anticancer drugs which are not readily dissolvable in an aqueous solution or in water based solvents and, consequently, render the preparation of a therapeutically active concentration impractical. In order to achieve a maximum therapeutical benefit for a given drug, the drug should be properly formulated in accordance with its physical and chemical properties to form a desirable solution or mixture so that a therapeutically active concentration is readily achievable.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for a novel composition comprising para-toluene sulfonamide exhibiting a remarkable anti-cancer and cancer necrotizing properties with significantly less harmful side effects than those of conventional chemotherapy treatments.
It is another object of the invention to provide for a novel formulation comprising para-toluene sulfonamide prepared in a solution or mixture which facilitates dissolution of para-toluene sulfonamide in the solution by a percentage weight basis to provide a therapeutically active concentration for cancer therapy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for a method of providing therapeutical benefits for a human patient in cancer therapy employing a novel composition comprising para-toluene sulfonamide.